On The Floor
by Lycan.Kallias
Summary: AU NaruGaa. Lemon. Dragged to a club, Gaara isn't expecting anything exceptional. Naruto's ready for a good night out. When the blond pulls the redhead onto the dance floor who knew what one song could start? M M M kiddo's and kiddettes.


**Ah ha ha! This little onesie was started by a song... _On The Floor_ by DJ Caffeine. I recommend it for anyone throwing a party. Really. It's a little celebration to myself because I'm finally home! With MY computer! XD**

**Note: WARNING. Yeah. This is rate 'M' kiddo's and kiddettes. 'M'. So... yeah...**

**

* * *

  
**

**On The Floor  
**

"You can not be serious."

"Deadly."

"No. Because if you were, I'd be forced to kill you." Sasuke smirked and reached towards the bathroom door, only to hear it lock as he began twisting the knob. "Don't even think about it." came the menacing growl. The dark haired boy chuckled and leaned against the wall opposite of the room that his new friend, Gaara, had locked himself inside.

"Who knew you'd take longer getting ready than a girl?" Onyx eyes closed as he counted down in his mind. The bathroom door slammed open before he even reached one. He grinned and gazed at the irritated red head appreciatively, eyes sweeping up and down the pale thin body, grin unable to stop growing. Sai had been right, fishnet was _so_ Gaara. The pale, slightly muscular torso was covered in the snug black material, ripped in many places with strategically placed irregular patches of dark red cloth. The black jeans clung to Gaara like a second skin, accentuating everything in an almost artistic manner. The Uchiha congratulated himself silently. "Not bad. Not bad at all." He frowned at the leather string still tied around the redheads waist, but dismissed it easily. "We ready then?"

Gaara's arms wrapped around his chest protectively and his shoulders haunched. Sasuke almost laughed when he compared his friend to a puppy splashed with cold water. "Not until I get some real clothes on."

A perfect eyebrow raised and the brunette snorted. "Drowning in fabric doesn't make clothes 'real'." He muttered referring to the other male's obsession with clothing three sizes too big that made the tiny red head look even tinier.

The smaller boy's frown only grew. "I'm fucking naked..."

"No no, your nipples are covered and you're still wearing pants." Sai called from the end of the hall, forcing the redhead to turn slightly to see him. A bright flash blinded him instantly. The poor kid stood there for a moment, trying to make the pain in his eyes recede as he placed the light.

"Sai!" He growled out, stalking towards the other man. "Give it to me!"

The dark haired boy feigned innocence and began to look around. "Oh dear. I seem to have misplaced my camera." He laughed as he was pulled forward roughly by the collar of his shirt. Sasuke could only smirk as he hurried towards the door, grabbing Gaara by the elbow as he went.

"Come on we're late."

Gaara's mind searched what they could possibly be late for but skipped over it in preference to fight over more clothing. "But-"

"No time, quit being a baby you look fine." He muttered, tossing the whiner a cropped leather jacket, not even listening as said whiner began grouching about how short his jacket was.

-

Sakura let out a low whistle as Naruto stepped out of his room. The blond blushed before starting to pose ridiculously for her. The pink haired girl burst out laughing when her best friend since forever slipped on a sock and landed roughly on his back. "You're -snort- oh so cool. I'm jealous." She managed to get out before collapsing back into laughter. Sapphire eyes rolled as he climbed back to his feet, careful of the sock, and rolled his now sore shoulder, cursing hardwood floors. Sakura was able to kill her giggles quickly and looked the man up and down critically.

His black sleeveless shirt sheathed him, extra fabric bunched at the neck like a loose turtle neck, baggy dark grey pants with bright orange stitching and lining hugged his waist inches below the shirts hem and bunching at his feet. His hands were covered by orange fingerless gloves and black mesh that covered his forearms. His wild blond hair was left in it's natural shag, falling around his brilliant blue eyes like a frame. Naruto pulled on the excessive collar feeling quite out of his element. He knew if the clothes weren't oddly comfortable, he probably would've been running back to his room and changing into his normal t-shirt and jeans. "Hey, so you never told me where we're going."

"A club Sasuke found last weekend." The girl replied, jumping to her feet as she caught sight of the time. "Come on come on! Let's get going!" She grabbed his hand and raced for the door.

"Wait! My shoes!" He called, slipping his hands from hers and pulling on the black docs by his door. Sakura pretended to pout for the entire twenty seconds before pulling him out of the apartment, shoelaces still undone.

-

"Oh! There they are!" Sakura shouted back at her confused friend over the deep booming bass. Naruto felt his teeth rattle with every beat as he tried to look over the people crowding around them for his friend. His smile widened as he spotted a laughing Sasuke a few yards ahead of them and let himself be practically dragged by an impatient Sakura the rest of the way. The brunette was decked out in the same outrageous fashion as the people around him. His leather outfit appeared to be shredded and held together only by the buckles that hugged his slender form. He was chatting with a red head who was too tense for the carefree crowd, but Naruto dismissed the man and jumped on the brunette. Sasuke laughed lightly and gave the excited blond a one armed hug.

"What's up Sasuke? I haven't seen you since you got that new boyfriend of yours!" Naruto had his lips practically on his friends ear and still had to shout to be heard.

"Oh you know how it is. Get a man, never leave the bedroom."

The blond laughed. "So where _is_ Kakashi?"

"Around." Dark blue eyes rolled sarcastically, before settling on red head. "Naruto, this is my friend Gaara." He shouted making the pale blue-green eyes framed heavily in eyeliner widen. Sasuke smirked and turned the blond around, forcing him to face the quiet boy next to him. "Gaara, this is my Naruto!" the brunette announced as if he talked about the guy all the time, arms sliding around the slightly taller blonds waist.

Gaara shivered at the man's sapphire eyes traveled up and down his body and a smile spread across his face. The blond couldn't wipe the stupid grin he knew he was wearing off his face. The red head was a knock out. Long slender arms wrapped around his thin torso, soft pink lips in a natural pout giving his heart shaped face look less severe than it should. His crimson hair, just as wild as his own only shorter, fell around a bright red 'ai' on his forehead as if drawing attention to it purposefully. It looked like an artist had painted it on... Naruto wondered if his fingers would smudge it. White teeth reached out and bit the perfectly curved bottom lip and made the face looked as if he needed to be kissed or he would die. Naruto shuddered. He would happily oblige. "Nice to meet you!" He shouted, offering his hand to the smaller male.

The red head looked unsure of what to do momentarily, before taking the hand and shaking it firmly, nodding once in agreement. Their hands lingered slightly longer than normal before parting hurriedly... but not before their friends noticed. Sasuke shared a knowing smirk with the girl beside him.

"I'm Sakura!" The girl leaned over and shook the boys hand as well, but jumped out of the way quickly.

"Didn't you say Hinata was meeting us here?" Naruto shouted to the pink haired girl, dragging his eyes away from the boy and slipped from the Uchiha's arms. Sakura swore and flipped her phone open. Sasuke smirked as his silver haired man made his way through the crowd to them, weaving in between people as he went, lithe body managing to look as if he were dancing.

Naruto threw a wave at the man before turning his attention to the red head that had yet to speak a word to him. "How old are you!" He shouted leaning forward. The shy eyes shifted to the floor and his answer was lost in the noise. The blond leaned forward. "What?" The eyes met his making him feel so much closer than he thought he'd been.

"Nineteen." Naruto smiled as he caught it and turned back to the brunette.

"He's nineteen? How'd you get him in?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and the blond could tell he snorted by the movement of his body. "He's with me. Of course he'd get in!" Naruto laughed loudly.

"How old are you?" The tentative question barely made it to the tan man.

Naruto grinned. "I turn twenty two in a mon-!" Large hands gripped his shoulders and pulled him back roughly, cutting him off.

"Ask him to dance idiot." Kakashi whispered/shouted in his ear. His blue eyes latched onto the red head as he was let go and the body heat disappeared behind him. He glanced back to see the Uchiha and his boyfriend disappear into the wildly moving crowd. Hinata showed up and was instantly pulled by an excited Sakura after the others, not even giving her a chance to say hello. Naruto leaned forward again and pulled up a dazzling smile, pleased when it made a bright blush rise on the other males face.

"Wanna dance?"

Gaara could only nod in response, afraid his voice would squeak and he was pulled to his feet abruptly and led deep into the sweaty moving jungle as a new song didn't even break the rhythm. Large hands were suddenly on his hips, making him self conscious for the hundredth time that night and wishing he'd fought harder for his own protective clothing that could hide his bony body. The noise around him began to confuse his thoughts and when his blond partner began to move, Gaara followed. The beat quickened and the male singer began a catchy tune, the bodies pushed closer and pulled away, pushing and pulling. It was hypnotic. It was numbing. It was amazing.

Naruto was amazed as change washed over Gaara's face, quiet anxiety draining away as the body began to take over, the pure sex thudding all around them giving him the confidence he lacked off the dance floor. Their bodies clashed and pulled apart. Rubbing, grinding, it was maddening. When the red head dropped and ran his hands over his stomach the blond had to bite back a moan. A playful smirk graced the younger mans face as he rose to his feet brushing his body back up the blue eyed man. Naruto grinned, turning the boy easily rolling his body to the music and plastering the small back to his front. His hands roamed, breath rolling across the pale neck he'd bent down to tease.

Gaara bit down on the inside of his cheek to fight his moan. He wasn't going to lose this game he'd unintentionally started. He ground his hips back, feeling the man behind him harden slightly against the small of his back. He felt the breath hitch on his neck and repeated the action. Naruto cursed mentally and dug his hands into those small seductive hips, turning the boy again, his leg between those tight black jeans before the other realized what was happening. His leg rose in time to the music brushing against the red head's newly forming erection. Gaara's rhythm faulted and his expression softened. Naruto smiled and ground into the boy again, grinning like a fool as his favorite song pounded through the speakers.

_I wanna know, is there anyone on the floor, who can suck me like a whore, who can make me scream for more, on and on._

The red head smiled wickedly and dropped again, nuzzling Naruto's hardening cock before biting it gently through the fabric. The blond's mouth fell open but no sound came out. His hands pulled the boy up quickly, lifting until he had to stand on his tiptoes as his mouth was captured roughly and his mouth invaded by the others tongue for a brief moment before his was turned again, his torso forced down as Naruto stood him, grasping the thin leather cord around his waist, grinding his now fully hardened cock in between the red heads legs in time with the pulsing beat.

_Face down, ass up, that's the way we like to fuck._

Gaara forced his lips to seal themselves shut and began to rock in time with his dance partner, the only thought in his head involved the man he just met and a bed magically appearing on the dance floor.. Naruto was grateful his pants were tight enough to keep his situation a secret as he pulled the smaller body back up and dug his fingers into the boy's waist, forcing the him on his toes again as their mouths locked over his shoulder. The body turned to him voluntarily as his tongue roamed his mouth, encouraging his partner to spar. Naruto smirked as he felt Gaara lose rhythm more often as his attention shift to the battle between their mouths. Long fingered hands worked their way down the pale body, inching towards the hard mass between the redheads legs. Gaara smirked and sucked the older mans bottom lip into his mouth before tugging on it with his teeth, forcing a low moan from the blonds throat.

Naruto looked shocked when he realized the moan had come from him, not quite sure what had happened. The younger boy didn't give him a chance recover before yanking the head down and continued to explore the new mouth. The blond couldn't pull himself away. The mouth was turning him into pudding quickly. He yanked the boy to him, pulling him almost off his feet and through the crowd, flipping his phone open and sending a quick text to the brunette. _Later._

Gaara's mind was still hazy from the whole situation... and having Naruto's expert tongue that made him forget his own inexperience in his mouth... The pounding music made him giddy, made him antsy, made him uncomfortably hard in the super tight pants Sasuke had made him wear. When the night air hit him as he walked outside he tried to gather himself together. 'What are you doing? You don't know this guy? Hell you hardly know the guy you came with. Seriously. Just thank him for the dance and walk a-' The little voice in his head was instantly shut up as he was pushed roughly against a car and those smooth lips latched onto his once more. He whimpered against them and ground his hips up, eyes rolling into the back of his head at the sensation.

"My place?" The sultry voice growled against his lips.

The red head nodded and was pushed into the car. He sat there staring out the window, trying to control himself. Now that the music was behind him, the confidence the music always gave him receded and he started doubting everything around him anew. 'Just get out of the car.' The voice of normalcy whispered to him as the blond got in the drivers seat, pushing the keys into the ignition. 'Get out before you make a fool out of yourself.' Gaara opened his mouth to talk his way out of his predicament when a pounding bass erupted through the car. He shivered. He knew the song... He'd lost his virginity to it. The teeth rattling music pushed the voice aside and pale hands found themselves reaching between the older mans legs.

Naruto's breath hitched when the pale boy began stroking him through his pants, shifted closer and leaned down towards his throbbing cock. 'No way. He's not going to... He couldn't be...' The sound of his zipper being pulled down was lost in the deafening music slamming out of his speakers. The blond moaned through closed lips as a warm tongue slid up his shaft, his fingers tightening on the steering wheel as those naturally pouty lips parted and took his entire penis between them. "Fuck." He moaned, trying to focus on the road.

Gaara smiled at the blond's words and relaxed his throat, pulling up only to take the cock back into his mouth in again until the soft blond curls at the base told him he'd reached the end again. His hand reached up and gabbed the mans balls through the pants, massaging them as he continued a natural rhythm up and down Naruto's impressive manhood, humming and sucking in turn.

Naruto's mouth couldn't form anything coherent as the boy gave a gentle nip before sliding his tongue across the slit and down the side. A throaty moan made it's way out and he almost missed a turn when a slender hand wrapped around him and began pumping at a furious pace. "I love this song." Gaara whispered, voice husky, into his ear before biting it.

'Holy fuck!' was all the blond could think before the mouth moved to the sweet spot on his neck and he swerved. "I-I-I'm" He started not realizing as the head of red hair moved down again until the lips closed around his head and sucked once. "ga-gonna-" Naruto fought to keep his eyes open as his orgasm forced his body to go rigid, foot hitting the gas launching them forward. "Oh... fuck..." He eased his foot off the gas as he relaxed in the sweet toe-numbing sensation, trying to remember what it was he was actually supposed to be doing. Gaara just grinned and licked a stray drop of cum off his bottom lip while the blond just looked thoroughly pleased. Those few sexless months hadn't made him rusty after all.

When Naruto managed to get them turned around (he'd been distracted... not that he'd complain) and finally pulled up to his apartment, he practically dragged the red head up the stairs. As the door opened Gaara feared the 'Have a seat I'll get the drinks so we can pretend we didn't just meet before I bang you' routine that usually went with meeting men in bars, but as soon as the door shut, he was shoved against the wall and facing a devilishly grinning blond. "That wasn't very nice."

"You sure looked like you enjoyed it." He smirked.

Naruto chuckled lightly as he raised the redhead's arms above his head and pressed himself against the others smaller form. He raised one eyebrow before lowering his lips to the others in a tentative kiss. Gaara shuddered and lowered his hands to encircle the bronzed neck, gently pulling on the gold hair at the nape. Something about the soft but demanding touch jolted the blue eyed man and changed the kiss. His mouth crushed against the others, firm and demanding, lips and tongue forcing the others open making the smaller man moan appreciatively, lust and need exploding throughout them in an animalistic manner.

Pale hands roamed over the taught body, alternating between a rough grip and feather soft touches. Naruto's shirt was nearly destroyed as he forced it over his head and tossed it aside. "Your body... it's amazing." Large hands forced the collar of his shirt down, lips latching on to the creamy throat as soon as it was exposed, biting and sucking the soft skin as the boy withered beneath his touch.

"Ditto." was the gruff reply when the hands found their way into his shirt. Calloused hands roamed over the small body, fascinated by the amazingly silky texture of the milky flesh beneath his strong fingers, teasing and tormenting them both. Their lips met again, tongues quickly tangling together, teeth scraping and biting, groans rising and trapped in the others mouth. Gaara's breath faltered when he was lifted up and excitement rolled down his body as his longs legs wrapped themselves around his carrier naturally.

They were at the bed in seconds, eyes meeting as the fishnet shirt was peeled away and skintight pants were discarded quickly. A feral sound burst from the red heads mouth and his arms and legs locked around the man kneeling over him. Mouths fused and explored desperately, as if they would never get another chance to meet. For Naruto it was, quite frankly, the most erotic thing he'd ever witnessed. Blood pounded through them at an erratic pace.

Gaara shuddered, not knowing where the sound had come from. Naruto was like a drug, almost addictive and frightening results throbbing through him. The rush, the passion, the _need _to taste and feel him was enslaving. Naruto's fingers dug into the amazingly small waist roughly. He knew their would be bruises the next day, but the thought was gone before it could take hold and seemed somehow unimportant. He sucked on the redhead's tongue, eliciting a whimper of delight from the boy.

The air around them seemed difficult to breath in, each desperate intake made Gaara's head spin wildly. He tried to remember if every other time had been like this. He didn't know. He shook it off and focused on the expert mouth that sent his brain into overtime trying to take it all in. The blond didn't seem to notice his partners predicament, his own body trying to control itself. The desperate need to touch, to taste, to feel all of the amazing body beneath him made it hard for his body to do anything but that. His pants were gone before he knew it, that need for him dominating him and driving everything else from his mind. He was everything in that moment.

Naruto wasn't sure how to proceed once the were both naked, skin sliding across skin. He wanted to stop, he didn't want to stop, he didn't know what to do, he knew exactly what to do. He had to pause and look for the lube on the nightstand, coating his fingers before Gaara's voice stopped him. "No. Put it in me." Their eyes connected. "Now." The command made him jump and he barely got himself covered in the cold gel before the red head forced himself onto him fiercely. The blond cried out breathlessly into that pale skin as Gaara clamped around him like a burning fist and cried out loudly. Long legs wrapped around the tan waist and forced him even deeper. Naruto's stupor ended and he began to move.

Hands gripped the the sheets desperately and he moaned loudly as the pace quickened in response. "Fuck... harder!" He cried, hands finding their way to the muscular back of the man driving into him, nails digging in as he arched against the rock hard body and slamming himself into the next earth shattering movement. When he sobbed in air the blond wanted to stop, afraid he was hurting him, but his self control wasn't up to the challenge and they drove on recklessly.

Blue eyes fought to keep themselves open against the pleasure. He suddenly wanted to see him as the pressure quickly built inside him. "Harder!" Gaara's face was flushed, eyes shut, soft lips parting and closing as if searching for words, his beautiful crimson hair brushing Naruto's face with each pounding thrust. He was lust personified.

The thought made the pressure inside him rise dangerously and when the redhead came almost violently over their stomachs, screaming his name, Naruto lost himself in the sudden clenching around his arousal riding the wave of sensation. And when it crashed against the shore seconds later, the redhead's name whispered off his lips as his seed emptied into the pale boy.

-

Sasuke pulled the happy pink haired woman from the dance floor. "I got a text from Naruto an hour ago."

"And?!" Her hands pressed together excitedly.

"It was a misspelled 'Later' and I can't find Gaara anywhere." He smiled as Sakura's face broke into a smile that probably matched his own. They bumped fists and separated to find their briefly abandoned partners.

-

Gaara sat up as he tried to place his surroundings. The dark blue sheets, bright white walls and mismatched dressers unfamiliar to him. He stretched and wasn't surprised when he noticed his ass was sore. A soft groan made him freeze and turn, the night before coming back in a rush. They had done it three times. Three times, the next better than the last. The blond still had a warm arm across his waist making his pale skin seem even paler. That little voice in his head reminded him he should leave.

He tried to ease the arm off of his lap when another groan made him freeze and those astonishing blue eyes opened. He waited for the usual 'one nightstand morning after' awkwardness, but Naruto surprised him. He just smiled up at him and pulled him down for a kiss.

* * *

**The end. Yeah. Ha ha ha! Music... it makes me think of the weirdest things. Ugh. You can tell I haven't written a sex scene in forever.  
**

**Reviews make me look like this..... 8D .....So leave some? kthxluvubi.  
**


End file.
